The invention relates to a method for processing a workpiece using a tool, in particular for repairing a surface using a laser, the tool being piloted by a control element.
Methods of this kind for processing a workpiece using a tool, for example a laser, are known in a great many forms and embodiments. In that context, lasers can be used in many forms for the processing of workpieces, such as for cutting workpieces, hardening workpiece surfaces, or also for connecting workpieces by welding. In this processing method, it is often necessary to observe the workpiece region that is to be processed using an observation device, such as a microscope, in order to be able to guide with sufficient precision over the workpiece a laser beam that is used for processing. If the welding takes the form of deposition welding, in which a welding wire must be brought over the point that is to be welded, the use of such an observation device is practically indispensable in order to be able to guide the welding wire with sufficient precision.
DE 101 57 893 B4 describes such a method. This document relates to a laser processing apparatus having an optical observation device for observing a region, that is to be processed, of a workpiece. This invention has the drawback that the user must remain by the laser processing apparatus in order to monitor the to-be-processed region of the workpiece during the procedure.
What is significant, however, is that in many cases it is necessary to work with a laser of such power that it leads to the personnel being subject to impermissible exposure. For example, in the case of repairing a press in the automotive industry, use has to be made of a laser having a power of greater than 1 kW. The welder repairs the workpiece by holding the laser in one hand and, in the other hand, a feed wire whose material is transferred, after melting, into the location that is to be repaired. The high power of the laser makes this particularly hazardous, even potentially fatal, for the welder.
Due to the risk to the life of the user of a laser processing apparatus, it is important that the present invention reduce or entirely eliminate this substantial risk.